The Forgotten Guardian
by GKabooz
Summary: The story of the two sisters, left all alone in their home. Claire Farron, the elder one, matured beyond her age. Serah Farron, the younger one, still unsure about the world. This loneliness spread to their neighbours, the Graysons. This is their stories.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/N: This story will be made with character POV in mind, so if any switch in character will be announced in bold. That said, this story mostly revolves around the Grayson's. More specifically, Owen Grayson. We'll know more about him soon! Don't expect any shipping, unless you want to squint and anyway, there will be hints. The genre included are Family, Adventure, Humor, Drama and...well…I guess that's all. With that, let's begin! **

**Owen's POV**

(Claire went ahead this morning and decided to try something new out of the cookbook when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she thought ask she headed towards the door, "Oh it's you Owen. What brings you here at this hour?")

"Stop narrating me, Grayson. I'm trying to make this perfect."

I just had to smirk at her counter argument. "I'm trying to make this perfect, she says". I know deep within my mind that despite her athletic status in her school, she is no way good in cooking. Having that magic touch of 'just' burning the skin of anything is her unique specialty. But I had to give her credit, if she actually focused on cooking hard enough, it actually will turn out good. "Probably still not up to Serah's level, though."

"Did you and Serah get into an argument?" I began talking as I got my hands on a fork and knife that were lying too close to the edge of the cooking counter where I was sitting. Despite me not being here for several years, she still does the same thing to apologize to Serah. Like Mr Estheim said, old habits are hard to ignore. She grimaced at me, or at less that's what I assume. It's hard to tell when her back was facing me. As I placed the utensils by my sides while slipping of the table to move to the side of her, I offered to help.

Claire pointed a finger to the potatoes in the sink, "Help me peel them." I just made a face and did what I was told. "Maybe I structured the question wrongly" I thought to myself as I started peeling, "I actually meant to help you with the trouble you and Serah got into." Claire kept quiet gently stirring the sauce for the pasta. Oh Etro's mercy, I could just tell that she was hoping I would shut up. She should have known my character from back then, she knows that I wasn't that kind of guy.

During that whole time, I kept asking the same question. Claire moved me around the kitchen with instructions and to '_help_' ready the table until it was almost 5pm. Sensing her rather obvious aura of not wanting me around, I reluctantly left.

I had nowhere else to go at that time so I headed home when I bumped into a plastic bag with legs. One person came to mind immediately, Serah. How could I tell? _The pink hair_.

The first thing I noticed about her was that she was carrying a big plastic bag. It didn't look heavy, although it was awkward looking in the arms of the child. Since she was carrying it in her arms, blocking her view, for giggles, I just had to stand in her way. Expectedly, she bumped into me. Thankfully, she caught herself before she fell.

"I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" she spoke up in a cute, hurried voice. I replied with a huge sigh, enough for Serah to identify me. "Owen!" she chirped up happily as she recognized the sigh.

"So how was the trip?" I smiled as I spoke down to the relatively tiny girl, "And what's in the bag?" I tried to take a peek but Serah just moved it away from my prying eyes and with a small smile said, "It's for Lightning."

We spoke some more, concerning the Sunleth Waterscape, as we started walking. Serah didn't know that I knew about the fight she had with her sister. I hoped my little gift that I had bought back, would make it better between them.

**Lightning's POV**

As that idiot left, I felt relief and sad that he had left without saying goodbye all those years ago. He was a good guy but he had left for Etro's knows where for 3 whole years. "I have to stop thinking about that. He's back, I should be glad" I shook the thought out of my head and tried to focus on anything else. _The clock_. It showed 5.12. _Am or pm? Stupid analog_ _clock! _I had to cool my head immediately. The amount of time left me at least an hour and a half before Serah got back, that's when I decide, a bath would do me good. As I headed upstairs, I started reminiscing a nicer time in the past when I enjoyed having Grayson around to help with the chores. Now, I just get angry at him.

"I should get clean up." I said out loud to distract myself from those memories.

As I was about ready to jump into the bath, I started, once again, to think about the day. Lazily, my thoughts started to drift towards Grayson again.

"He is a good guy. But he plays too much" I started thinking as I dunked myself in the bathtub, truly a sanctuary for me. He was always like that, goofing around and never acting his age, hard to tell if he was actually like that or just acting like he wasn't 5 years older. Then a thought suddenly burst through my head "Why did he come back?"

Then the telephone rang.

**Emilie's POV**

"I hope someone's home."

I sat there with both of my hands on the phone as I pressed it to my ear, hoping someone would pick up. Owen had left the house since early morning and hadn't bothered to tell me where he went. "Sometimes he really acts like me when I was young." I just had to reminisce about those days.

A cackle came from the phone at that moment, and then came a voice, "Hello?"

Claire's…no…Lightning's voice came on, "Hi, Light. I was wondering whether Owen passed by you today?"

A long pause followed. I could tell she was apprehensive on giving me information, it always either led to Light being in trouble or Owen himself. "Umm…he helped me with dinner just now. But he just left, so he should reach home shortly."

Her voice sounded faded, almost sad. But she was an independent girl, I had to try my best to plead to child services to keep her and her sister in their home. Lightning tried her best to solve it herself and even tried to stop me from helping. Thank goodness then, I chose to secretly help with the bills, at least until she turned 21.

"Mrs Grayson?" _Oh_, I must have wondered off. "Oh…um, thank you, Light. Have a pleasant night."

"You too as well, Mrs Grayson."

"Such a nice girl." A little strong-headed at times but she definitely needs it for what she's been through. I put down the phone, relieved that my son would return soon but something compelled me to head on over to the Farron's house.

**Serah's POV**

Owen and I walked on until we reached the beach. "Umm…I know it's only been two days since you got back, but are you lost?" I just had to asked, concerned. Owen gave me an easy glance and replied "No, I got a gift I wanted to pass to you and I thought this place would work okay since it's your favourite place." I started feeling a swelling heat in the cheeks. "He still remembers!" I thought, excited at the prospect of both alone time with Owen and a present.

Owen continued walking on as I followed closely behind. Light was calling him a "woman-hugger" when he disappeared 3 years ago. Still don't know what it means but I was still confused about Owen's disappearance. But right now wasn't the time to dwell on sadness, I have Owen back.

"Smiling to yourself is kinda creepy." I opened my eyes to a bemused smile of Owen smiling down on me. "Oh no, distract him, distract him." I started thinking for a change in topic. "So, where's my gift?" I finally asked while trying to shift my thoughts to guessing what it could be.

"It's here, Come on." We headed into a sort of seaside bar which despite the time was quite packed, with young people mostly.

"Yo, Gared!" Owen shouted from the entrance. The person behind the counter spun around to greet us back, "Yo, Owen! I see you got a date." Gared joked. That comment took me off guard and caused me to blush at the comment. Owen, who I could see had noticed, just smiled at me and ruffled my hair mouthing "He's just joking."

As we made our way through the crowd towards the counter, "Anyway, you still keeping those boxes safe?" Owen inquired, "Sure, sure. You want them now?" and without waiting for the answer, he disappeared behind the counter and bought up an ordinary box. "Thanks." Owen said as he opened the box. I was close behind him holding my breath, hoping I would get to see the present. "Not until I get you back home, alright." He said as he closed the box.

"Aww! You gonna make the little lady wait?" Gared called out to him as he headed to the exit. Owen turned and grinned, "You think I wanna let the punks in here catch a glimpse of Serah's special gift?"

I was feeling pretty down when Owen wouldn't want to give me the present right then and there, but felt a renewed surge of joy when I was indirectly told that the present was especially for me and had to hurry after Owen, as he left out the door. Feeling like I was forgetting something, I ran back and thanked Gared for taking care of my present, then ran off to catch up with Owen.

**Owen's POV**

"So you manage to get any nice photos while you were there?" I asked the young Serah, "Yeah! It was so beautiful especially when we were walking near the cliff then a few birds flew by, it was like a wonderland!" she paused to catch her breath, "But I didn't really got that picture, but I got one with a Scalebeast and I thought it was enough to remember my time there." She said as she turned to smile at me. _Scalebeasts? God! I hate those armoured lizards!_

I smiled back. But now was not the time to dilly dally, I felt that I was late for something but I just didn't know what. As we hurried along, I caught a glimpse of the Farron's front yard.

Claire was standing there, arms crossed and a scowl across her face, most probably for Serah and me respectively. I would have thought up an excuse but beside her stood my mother with her palm together. "Crap. I made mom worried." It probably wasn't too hard to tell why. I was mostly a filial son while I was growing up, so when I left, mom was slightly distraught. She didn't really have anyone else other than the two sisters to take care of. Taking care of people, a favourite habit of hers for some reason.

I started with a generic, "Umm…hi?" Clearly, Claire was not amused. She was never amused at sarcasm. It was really hard to humor a girl who acts older than me.

"Both of you took your own sweet time, didn't you?" Claire asked as she glared at me with those eyes of her. She used to smile a lot, at least around me back then. Now though, not so much. "Sorry, Light. But I ran into Owen and he bought me around and got me a present." Despite Serah's best effort, she continued glaring at me. "What? What did I do wrong?" It would have taken something out of science-fiction to be able to send my thoughts to her right now.

"Umm…let's all head inside, okay?" Nice save, mom.

**Emilie's POV**

I had sense a strong feeling of hate from Light and decided that everyone needed to sit down and maybe eat. Thank goodness then that I didn't arrive a little later. If not, I wouldn't have known about the extravagant meal Light had created.

I held the door open for everyone else, Light waited by the door with me until Serah went in and as Owen moved past me, he mouthed, "Close call". Cheeky child, just like his dad. I closed the door behind us as everyone was made their way into the dining room. The table was exactly seated for four. I remembered the table as the place I had more than a few dinners with the Farron's even before they even had Light.

We all sat down and began to dig in. I sat beside Owen while he faced Light. By now, I could tell that whatever anger she had, it was definitely directed towards Owen. Him being him, he was busy talking across to Serah and averting Light's gaze. Light caught me looking at her and her eyes fell to the meal Owen had placed on her plate. Despite him going missing on them for 3 years for his job as a soldier for Eden, he still remembers to take care of the people he loves. I started smiling as I ate, "This really is turning into quite the reunion."


	2. Chapter 2: Past

**2 days ago**

**Owen's POV **

I finally managed to get a transfer to the Bodhum Guardian Corps after my 3 year service in Eden's HomeGuard Unit. Once I got to Bodhum station, I stepped of the train, sincerely hoping to be greeted by mom but instead, I was greeted by a portly fellow in Guardian Corps attire.

"Hello there!" he greeted, waving his cap. I could just give a confused "_why-are-you-shouting-from-there" _stare back. He must probably have a bad case of the nerves or something.

After years in training with both the HomeGuard and often with PSICOM themselves, I felt worn out with the number of people who appear nice but will stick a rod up your ass when it comes to work. So when this fellow came up to introduce himself, I gave him a go over. The man was quite a veteran in the corps according to his shoulder rank maybe 4 or 5 years before I joined in Eden, yet he doesn't look that old.

"Name's Amodar! Please to meet'cha!" Amodar spoke loudly. Not too loud, but loud enough for me to realize that Amodar was hiding disdain in his voice. "I take it you're not into having me here?" I asked. "Was it that obvious?" he replied, a little shaken by being found out.

As we headed out the station, we continued the conversation about his disdain for my types.

"I don't really support the idea of having a 'great military might' to handle issues. 'Might' is definitely not needed here you see." He spoke as we made our way out to the street, "Cause the training here is definitely different than what you had in Eden." He continued and finally paused for breath, my chance to voice my concern, "I hear you sir. Actually that's one of the reason I wanted a post here, I don't really like the thought of using might to enforce the law, not that it's like that on Eden, but their training's so focus on raw military might." I paused as I thought to myself further. "The other reason's because I hate leaving my mom alone." I quickly added on, really didn't want to voice my personal view on the military with this guy just yet.

Amodar burst out laughing at the last comment. "You know, I was a little apprehensive before with thinking you might be those kinda pompous jerks, but I think you might be better suited at this then I thought!" I smiled thankfully, secretly relieved as he patted me on the back. We made our way towards the carpark and hopping into a cruiser, we made our way to Bodhum Security Regiment HQ.

There, I was introduced to the facility, "Beginning in the hangar!" Amodar announced, "Here's all the cruisers and such," as we landed, "Don't worry though, I've got you a partner all set and ready but she's patrolling the shopping district right now so I guess you'll only manage to meet face-to-face next week." I stopped in my track, as we got out, at the word 'she'. Amodar had probably noticed I stopped walking and quietly reassured me, "Don't worry she's good." I desperately wanted to voice my concern about having a partner, especially a female one but of course, I was cut off with the entering of the next part of the tour, "Here's the cafeteria!" Amodar proudly announced, "My favourite place personally." I don't work well with the female of our species. People younger than me? That's fine. But if she's anywhere near my age, well I just hope I don't start stuttering. "We're heading off to the offices, passing the armoury". The armoury? I would love to see what they have in storage. So when we got pass that point, I took a peek into the room and I spotted something that look surprisingly familiar.

"My rifle's here!" I shouted as I made his way forward, disengaging from Amodar's lead. I really didn't realize it but I was giggling all the way until my face met glass. "My baby is behind glass? My baby needs my touch!" I started shouting as I got my face off the glass and started staring at it with such a face that the guard and Amodar started laughing hysterically. "Ha ha, when can I hold her?" I asked as I tried to straighten out my face to prevent laughing along with them. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Amodar replied, "Uh… sorry, sorry. That was too funny." That's as much as I get him at this point.

Ending with a final tour of the main offices, I headed back home myself which was thankfully quite nearby. Still saddened by the thought that I could only touch my rifle next week, I quickly brushed the thought aside for my plans for dinner. For some strange reason, I wanted to eat fish.

Thinking and stretching my body as I walked, I came across a park, that probably been built when I wasn't around, near the house and saw a familiar little figure at one of the bench with her back facing the entrance. How could I tell she was familiar?_ The pink hair_.

**Lightning's POV**

I was busy looking through the love letters I had received that day. Normally, I would toss them aside but thanks to nagging from friends, I reluctantly took them home. Embarrassingly, I didn't have the heart to throw all of them away after seeing how people actually took their precious time in something so un-fulfilling. Instead, I kept those that were nicely decorated or at least were given a hard effort to look nice, at least. So far I had opened two of them and both of them were from older students who wrote poems in theirs. Terrible, sappy poems in my mind. Opening the third one, I was first surprised at what was written, which turn to near terror as I read it again and again.

"_Dear Claire Farron, every day I enjoyed looking at you from afar. People call you 'The Untouched Rose' and I believe it is fitting but I would love to be granted the honour of being the one to be by your side. Love, Cynthia_."

_Oh my god! A girl has a crush on me! _I must have looked like a lunatic shaking my head back and forth to expel the thought from my mind, but that's what I did. I kept shaking my head hoping the thought of how two girls could fall in love with each other would disappear at the very least, that's when a shadow came over me. I immediately knew it was a guy or at least as much as I can tell from the shadow he casted but he seemed to be determined on being noticed, or he isn't really good at sneaking.

The shadow didn't go away and that was irritating me, badly. I spun around hoping to give word to the caster and found myself face to face with the bemused smile of a friend from long ago. "Wow! Six love letters. When I was in school, I just got two a day." he smirked, wide enough to expose his feral tooth. I dropped the letters that I was holding and started to move away from Owen.

I stood there dumbfounded. I had heard that Grayson left for Eden for work and wouldn't possibly come back, ever. At that time I was devastated by the thought that my best friend, the person who I felt was going to guide me through those times, was willing to leave me forever. It was months before I could get over that fact that you were gone, the reason I grew more and more independent. Now he risked undoing all that by standing there, smiling, like he was gone for a day.

"Why?" I had to fight back.

"Claire, you okay?" Grayson asked, looking concerned,

"You left us. Without even saying goodbye. Now, you're here. I thought you might never come back." I knew I spoke with rage in my voice but I didn't waver and stuck my cause.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

I clenched her fist tightly instinctively at those words, "Sorry?" I pursed my lips as I said that, hoping it didn't come out as a whimper.

He started moving closer to me, "Even after the time we spent together, especially now after mother is ... Why did you come home now?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Claire."

"My name is Lightning."

He stood his ground, inches from me. It was uncomfortable to have him so close, so I had to push him away. Hopefully now, he could tell I what thought about him now. He brushed aside my hair that had fallen across my face and lifted my chin up. He gave a caring smile towards me, a smile was the last thing I wanted to see, _making light of the situation_. "Come on, I'm back! Don't I get a hug or something?"

"Maybe in the past, idiot." I ended the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Job

**Present time**

**Owen's POV**

I woke up the next morning and took a glance at my surprisingly normal alarm clock. _5.00am._ "Uggh." Realizing how groggy I was, I slapped myself across the face. _Ah! I remember now!_ Today was work day. How was I to imagine such a more dramatic morning. I mean if I could, I would.

I got up, cleaned myself, got dressed and proceeded to leave. My mind started wondering over what Claire said or rather, the tone she used, yesterday night as I made my way to the HQ on foot. "Well, she would have to start to miss me at some point." I unconsciously said out loud. I would like to say that knew her too well at times but right now, she's grown up a little too fast. Taken to being independent at such a young age, "Maybe I should just call her Lightning."

I reached HQ by 6.30am and was greeted by a young woman with a nice figure and very pretty dirty-blond shoulder-length hair, at the entrancein uniform. I would have loved to say it was a proper uniform, but with ample cleavage by zipping down her issued turtleneck it was hard to say and keep my eyes of it. I shook my head in annoyance. This was why I don't work well with females at all. "It's like another Nabaat all over again."

"Um…hey there. You're Owen, right?" She had sped up and appeared right before me. The girl had potential at least. "Who's Nabaat?" she asked. "Some stuck-up lady I had the displeasure of working with in Eden. Told me I was wasting my time doing weapon test for PSICOM. I swear to Etro's shrine, she even winked at me several times. That was creepy." I really should learn to not talk about irrelevant stuff when I first meet people.

"Jeez, didn't realize the hard-core soldier from Eden would be this talkative." She said as she stared long and hard at me, it was a gentle stare but still, she was getting a little too close for comfort.

I had to take a step back due to the close proximity she managed to conquer. Upon seeing this, she probably decided to finally introduce herself. With her feet together and her body at attention, "I am Private First Class Kyrie Rendhall, Bodhum Security Regiment ID 4-6-3, I have spent a year in the Corps," she took a deep breath "and my sizes are 35-23-33." I was busy getting two cans of coffee at that point.

**Kyrie's POV**

"What you say?" He said as he came back from a nearby vending machine with two cans of coffee in hand. I just stood there, awestruck at the man who had simply walked off during my introduction. My glorious introduction for this new recruit and I wasn't heard. _He's lucky that he's pretty good-looking_. "I'm PFC Kyrie, nice to be working with you." I simply said feeling really dejected.

I doubt he would have heard at least part of my introduction, right? That then raised an alarming thought in my mind. "Did he hear the first parts or the last more? Oh god! He's gonna think I'm those slutty kinds!" I had to reassure myself to calm down and hopefully get a clue on which side Owen heard. "Did you by any chance caught what I was saying for my first introduction?" _Please, please say no!_

"I got everything," _I'm doom to this life of shame!_ , "until the ID part. I'm sorry but I didn't get the last number." He answered with a scratch to the back of his neck. _Yes!_

"I got some for you too." Owen said as he held out a can for me. Now feeling like the nugget queen of all time and space, I hurriedly took it saying a thank you and drank it down in two gulps. "Ahh! Now that my introduction is over, Business calls!" _That is so my catchphrase._

At that, I hurried Owen along into the station and decided to show him around first. Well that and needing to do one last check on his profile. "But I already got a tour of this place on the day I actually arrive." I frowned at this point_. Damn it, Amodar! I was supposed to show him around! _"Another refresher wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, I have some things you need to sign if we're gonna be working together." I was totally cool and in the zone.

"Sure, but shouldn't I change or something?" he asked me. Here I thought this guy is going to be smart and start talking in circles. _I made a funny. _"You okay, Kyrie?" _Crap._

**Owen's POV**

Clearly, she was a likeable, if not a little childish person. That I can work with. She stood there for several seconds, clearly enough time for her to start grinning apparently. I knew she was outsourcing her mind for a few seconds, but work was work. "You okay, Kyrie?" I asked with my best concerned tone.

Thankfully she broke out of it, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get suit up! Our morning patrol begins in the shopping district!" she started barking out, "Then after lunch, you're supposed to meet up with Amodar in the Private Section Training Room" I had started walking towards the locker room when she added. "When you're done, meet me in the office, 'kay?" I raised my hand in acknowledgement.

I stepped into the currently empty locker room tossing my finished can into the waste bin by the door and started changing into uniform. At that moment, I remembered something Amodar said to me in an off-handed way. "Something about having a casual uniform to be okay." Seeing the way Amodar and Kyrie wore their uniforms, I'd say he was right.

I decided to leave my jeans and boots on while I changed my top. Strangely, I found my uniform to be in a dark shade of grey unlike the uniform of the others. Shrugging the thought of that out of my mind, I finished changing and headed off to re-meet Kyrie.

**Kyrie's POV**

Got to my desk soon enough and switch on my personal CPU. "Hey, Ky!" a voice broke through from the normal sound of the office. "Oh, Mabel. It's just you." I answered back as she started staring perplexed at my screen. "This is the guy you got partnered with?" I guess I forgot to exit from his file from the previous time.

"A designated sharpshooter, fast-thinker, has a gold star for fitness and has been in the hospital 11 times in the past 3 years. Wow, you got quite the handful, huh?" she mused._ Sure that's what you read, wait until you see the guy himself_. I shook my head, Mabel's always been the man-hunter of sorts on the force always distracted by all the handsome guys but having no courage what so ever with them. "Reasons for hospitalisation includes; several concussion, multiple bruises and numerous instances of excessive blood loss." She continued reading. "That was interesting but I had already look through them repeatedly and even tried to look up what caused them" I told her. She just nodded in agreement.

At that moment though, Owen himself walked through the door at that moment, "Apparently, he followed Amodar's lenient procedures of upkeep as well, right? Mabel?" I turned to look at her and she was just staring, awestruck by him. "He's cute." Cute wouldn't really be a definition of Owen any more actually. "He's definitely a lot more rugged-looking than cute." I said to try to push Mabel's thought somewhere else.

"He's coming! Uh…sorry, Ky' but I gotta go." With that, she left me alone. "So cute" I mouthed.

**Owen's POV**

I watched as a rather beautiful girl with dark-brown hair and a petite figure moved away from Kyrie. I wanted to say something about her but Kyrie beat me to it. "Wow! You look really unprofessional." _Really? She's telling me that I'm dressed unprofessionally_. I cast a glare towards Kyrie, "Yet, you look good!" she quickly added. I simply sighed and really didn't care but I did have to ask one question, "Why's my uniform darkly coloured anyway?"

"So that we didn't have to waste a nametag just for you." She answered with a cheeky grin, "Oh! And because you're technically still under Eden's HomeGuard Warfare Development's contract, you're a kinda VIP around here in Bodhum. So it's to let us know what you're capable of and not to mess with Mr Eden-boy." She said as she bought out several papers and spread it out across her desk. "These are a few things you need to agree and sign for; basic civilian safety and protocols, weapon usage in or around Bodhum's general area and the last one for officially instating yourself as a Bodhum officer." I signed the papers as she described each of them. "Any question?" she asked.

I didn't get much of a chance to think about it before she asked me to follow her. What could I do but follow her? She lead me to the garage, not without passing the armoury. "Your rifle's in the armoury, right?" she spoke up to break the silence. "Yeah, it's just a normal sniper rifle with a better scope but it's mine and I love it." She gave me a one-eyed stare as she tilted her head slightly and I saw a grin break out. "You sure you aren't compensating for something?" I kinda knew that was going to spring up, "Well, I'm more familiar at handling bigger things." I answered back. I then realized what I had done. _I spoke like a douche!_

I started thinking about a whole lot at that moment; what the hell I was thinking, why I said that, did I pee, why must I be man-guy…I'm lost. The second I got myself stabilize, I knew that I needed to gauge Kyrie's reaction. A chuckle came from her lips. "Glad you found that funny." I managed to say out loud. "What would you do then, if I didn't?" I really don't want to think about how messed up I'd become if she really didn't find that funny. So I shook my head at her comment hoping it would divert to something else.

Thankfully, we managed to avoid any other form of contact until we reached the garage. Being there, bought out a completely different question "What are we taking to get to the shopping district anyway?" Based on her answer, I either had no worries or my mind would have to go into a state of complete terror and bliss at the same time. She started grinning and pointed at an airbike. "What did I do to the Fal'Cie to deserve this?" I unconsciously muttered under my breath. "Why? Eden-boy got a fear of bikes?" A fear of bikes, never. Sitting behind you, the uneasiness I would be feeling would be like being forced to act on stage without any warning. Apparently, as I was thinking that out, she had made herself comfortable on the bike, giving a last minute tushy-shake to settle in. "Oh, Etro give me mercy." She spotted me procrastinating at the garage entrance, "Well, what are you waiting for hop on!" Did I have a choice? I didn't want to sound lame and yet, I didn't want to get in close contact with her. "I could walk." I had to sound not lame at least. "What all the way? It's just 5 minutes away on bike and anyway and we got to reach there before the wave of students start walking past. So stop dilly-dallying and get on the bike." I started walking towards her dejected. "Hurry up! We're already late!"

**Kyrie's POV**

He finally got on behind me. Seriously though, holding up proper duties like that seems rather unlike him. "Comfortable back there?" All I heard was murmuring. _He's like a first-timer!_ "If you're really that scared, you can hang on." I assured him. "Hang on to what?" _Good god! He really sounds seriously scared. _"Me. Who else?" No answer, no reaction. "You're like a child! Come here!" I took both his hands and put them around my waist. "Hey! Not so tight!" as he suddenly squeezed tightly, "Ready?" What am I saying, he probably would never be.

All I could see from my line-of-sight was a view of Owen's head tossed backwards from the force of the acceleration.

**6 minutes later**

We landed safely outside the entrance of the market place first as that was where students normally come from. Owen was groggy from the trip and was tripping over his own feet as he got of the flyer. I took a long look at the messed up state of my new partner before apologizing, "Sorry, Grayson. I never really did pass my bike licence." I felt really guilty for putting him through that but it was so worth it.

"That. Is. Messed. Up." He said before his voice started to be unintelligible. He took a while before he managed to say something else. "You. Never fly again!" I simply replied with my one-of-a-kind cheeky grin. He managed to recover fast enough in the meantime as the first few waves of students started passing us.

From kindergarteners with their parents to high-school students talking to each other about their weekends, the shopping district was a crossroad between the Residential district and the rest of Bodhum's Central district which included HQ, the hospitals, the station and schools. Yet, the actual Business district requires a short tram ride, either from a station in the residential or Central district's.

"Morning, Officer Kyrie!" Greeted some of the students as they passed by. "Morning to you guys too!" So happy, so naïve. "I'm gonna go find something to drink. You want anything?" Owen asked me. Truth be told, I had almost forgotten he was there. "Sure why not." At that, he walked off.

A few more students walked past and nothing was out of the ordinary, until a voice spoke out from the mass of students, "Kyrie!" Immediately, I could see the speaker. A normal person wouldn't miss that pink hair from anywhere. The little Serah appeared with her sister following close behind. "You should zip that up. The boys from my school are going to stare." The sister spoke with a demanding tone. Lightning would be a great leader if she would ever join the Guardian Corps. "Sorry, sorry." I quickly zipped up. Even at this age, I felt compelled to try to please her for some strange reason. Serah started giggling as I fumbled around trying to zip up. "For a Guardian, you're not that professional, aren't you." Lightning spoke with a slight hint of disgust in her voice. "Hard girl to please ain't cha!" She actually was. The last time I saw her smile was when I was off-duty, when Mabel's skirt accidently lifted at the famous Bodhum fireworks display. Actually, everybody around us had a little laugh. Thankfully for her, it was just me, this two girls and 4 other Corps unit including Amodar.

"How's Mabel?" Serah asked, with a genuine look of concern across her face. "She's fine. I think she finally forgot about the incident already." I straighten myself out. _Owen's taking his own sweet time isn't he? _"Anyway, I got a new partner!" I said, hoping I could carry the conversation somewhere else. "Really? Is she as unprofessional as you." Lighting asked. I could tell she was interested, it showed on her…um…well…I could just tell. "Yes, he is as unprofessional as me. But he also was a member of the Eden's HomeGuard and worked with PSICOM, so he has a reason."

But it was beginning to get late for the two girls so they headed off. By that time though, the crowd of students were beginning to thin and was being replaced by mother going about with their shopping. "Where the hell is Owen?" Missing on the job, on his first day. "Damn, Eden-boy."

**Owen's POV**

"Damn kids." I said as I helped the young girl I had rescued up from the floor. "You okay? You hurt anywhere?" I started asking as I looked for any form of bruises on her. She shook her head. "Do you need any medical attention?" I continued asking. "No…no, I'm okay." She spoke in a smooth tone. I knew some people didn't want to be bothered with filing a report and wasting their time. Still, this was something I had to watch out for. "Can you give me your name, contact details and your job before you go?" She looked up at me and nodded. I passed her my notepad and she started writing her details. As I got it back, I looked through what she wrote to make sure it wasn't illegible. "Your name is Cynthia Servhal and this is your home phone number?" She nodded. "Job?" she looked down, then faced me again and slowly pointed out something I had totally missed. She was wearing the school uniform for Bodhum High School.

"High marks for being perceptive." I murmured to myself as I headed back to Kyrie after that brawl in the alley. "Where the hell have you been!" Someone shouted, who else could it have been? I turned to face her, found her walking towards me and immediately noticed something I had to point out. "Hey, you zipped up!" She stopped short right in front of me, looked around my general area and told me I was an idiot and asked where her drink was.

Clearly, it would take quite some time to explain so I suggested we find somewhere to talk about it. "I know just the place!" she gushed as she got me by my sleeve and pulled me along. Soon, we reached a rather cosy-looking coffee house. "We're coming in!" she was a loud one. "Ah, Kyrie! Come in, come in." Not to be offensive, but a rather fat-looking stout, balding man poked out from behind the counter to greet us. Kyrie stepped forward to introduce me, "Owen, this is my dad. Dad, this is my partner, Owen." Oh, crap. "Pleasure to meet you, sir".

We sat down in the corner near the rather secluded part of the shop for me to start explaining. Where do I start? "Okay, um…I was getting the drinks when I saw a scuffle in an alleyway between Monstrel Groceries and Leap's Electronic." I stopped to gauge Kyrie's reaction. A blank stare. "I went to investigate…" "Here's the coffee, sis." Goddamn it! Goddamn interruptions! "Ah, Owen. Let me introduce you to my younger brother currently on holiday from Eden University, Kenneth" Kyrie said to introduce us. Eden University, huh.

"Good to see my sister finally got a boyfriend." Kenneth joked. Kyrie shooed him away at that moment. "Finally? What, you never had a boyfriend in your life?" I inquired, smiling slightly. "Now you officially know more about me then my closest friends." She spoke softly. I was seeing a softer side of Kyrie, I could tell. But what interested me was why she seem sensitive to the question and it was probably more interesting than my story. All I could say was that I did not expect this to be one interesting job.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**9.21 am**

**Bodhum High School, Lightning's Class: Physical Education**

**Lightning's POV**

I watched with the others as Ariel and Tyna prepared to race each other. Tyna was the more fit of the two, whereas Ariel was more of a gamer, a hobby I didn't really appreciate to be honest. "Hey, Light. Who'd you think would win, Tyna or me?" Well, if I spoke my mind, Tyna. But you're here, not Tyna. "Tyna." I said in a monotone. "It's never me." She spoke as if she expected that answer. Kara Zorel was a generally pretty blonde with long hair and was my closest friend among the four of us. She was the kind of person to put loyalty and honesty before all else. Furthermore, she was a lot more outgoing than me.

"Hey, hey, looks like Tyna won." She muttered the obvious. "Told you before didn't I?" I said. Tyna won by a good 2 to 3 seconds but she was already quite worn out. I knew Tyna Quill once I entered high school. At least half a head taller than me, she was the tallest girl in class but not the school and yet, rather famous among the school's female population for her strong, silent demenor. If I could hazard a guess, I would blame those legs of hers and her waist-length, pure white hair. How she would only attract the eyes of girls, I would never know.

Ariel was panting heavily, as she and Tyna headed towards us while Tyna was supporting her with words. "You took it easy on me!" I heard Ariel say as they got closer to us. Ariel Yeager was a good girl, although painfully, playful at times. I knew her since middle school but only became friends in high school due to not knowing anyone else. Her hobbies were the least understood by me but thankfully, Kara happened to enjoy the same things as her. As she brushed aside her rather dark, lank hair and readjusted her glasses, I got irritated again.

"Why don't you just stop wearing those if you need to adjust them regularly?" a rather un-secretive fact about Ariel was that she wore lenseless glasses. "But its hip!" who was I to argue, I had a strange obsession with piercing that I rather no one found out. So all I could do that familiar "hmph" they always expected when I didn't want to argue anymore. "The sounds you make sometimes sound so cute!" Ariel squealed. "They actually do!" Kara said as she and Ariel started giggling uncontrollably. Thankfully, I knew it was going to stop. Sadly, Tyna started giggling as well.

After physical education, was free-study period. The name was stupid and not properly descriptive. In other words, no student in their right mind would have studied in this kind of situation. We, of course, didn't really study as well but I found myself engrossed on a book on the Guardian Corps about discipline and sturdiness when Kara, Tyna and Ariel pulled in their chairs to surround my table.

"Why are you guys always sitting around my table?" I asked them without moving my sight away from my book. "Well, you see…your table is kinda right at the back." Kara said and she was right. My seat was the second row from the window so it left 3 corners to be filled. "Hey, is anybody willing to share food with me later? My mom cooked a bit too much for breakfast this morning." Ariel said as she arrived at my table with Tyna behind her. "Depends, what you have." Kara asked, as Tyna and Ariel sat down. Ariel started smiling as she started opening the lunch, "It's Light's favourite." I looked up and saw it reveal pancakes. I couldn't disagree that pancakes were a favourite of mine but I could see that it was a ploy to help her. She would have made it herself, not her mom.

I smiled at the thought that Ariel would try to get on my good side. She really didn't have to try that hard, I already like her. I just don't think highly of her hobbies. "Looks like Light want some as well" Oh dear, Tyna had notice my reaction. "Come on then! Say "aaahhh"! Ariel had already come at me with a piece of pancake in her hand. "Stop prodding me." I asked. It didn't work. "Come on. "Aaahhh!" Ariel kept begging.

Fine! "Aaahhh…gomp." She put the whole thing in my mouth. "Is it good?" she asked almost feverishly. "Bis goob" as I tried to chew. I really need water. "So, did anybody saw the letter that Light got last week?" Kara started asking. Shoot! Straight into a trap. "She told me the other night that she got a crush letter by a girl!" Damn it Kara! It was supposed to be between us! "Baym gip Haiha! Ip bgas yupoge gu ghi bippign ugs!" she just smiled at my helplessness. "I don't think Light wants me to continue." Kara showed mercy! "Let's talk about something else."

Finally, I manage to chew and swallow the pancake. It was actually pretty good. "I need water!" I left them all giggling at my desk as I headed to the toilet. Thankfully, there was a water cooler nearby as well. "Damn Kara. She knows that I didn't want that thing to be told" I took a sip to quench my now sore throat. "Um." What was that sound? "Umm!" I turned around to come face to face with a junior.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. No reply. "Whatever." My table was under siege and who knows what Kara told the other two, so I started my way back. "Uh!" the junior sounded again. "What? If you've got something to say, say it!" she stepped back. I shouldn't have shouted like that and I knew it but an indecisive girl who I gave a chance to say something but doesn't. "Did you read through my letter?" Oh, Etro grant me mercy. "Are you by any chance Cynthia." I kind of knew by then who she was, but I had to make sure it wasn't. She nodded.

**Kara's POV**

"Wow! Light's taking her own sweet time ain't she!" Ariel piped up rather suddenly. I was a lot less vocal than her but I boast the same concern. "Perhaps she got stopped by one of her crushes?" Tyna suggested. That would be possible but Light would never be stopped by a guy. I took a glance at her desk and picked up the book she was reading, The Famed Guardians by Alastor Merridian. I never thought that she would be into this. "Look at this. She's reading about Guardian Corps." I showed the book to the other two. "She actually wouldn't be thinking about joining, will she?" Tyna asked, concerned. Light had already thought about heading straight to Guardian Corps after schooling. Obviously, we all tried to change her mind but she had already set her mind on being a guardian. "Cool girl like her. I think she'll be awesome." Ariel and me share the same idea, although somewhat vaguely different. I didn't want to be further from everyone than I'm going to be.

At that moment, the bell rang signalling the change of subject and Light still isn't back. "She gonna get in trouble." Ariel voiced her concern as we went our separate ways back to our seats. She's going to be in so much trouble. I sat down at my desk and put down the book I was holding, Light's book. We greeted the teacher and proceeded to sit when Light burst through the door. With a rather out-of-character apology, she got to her seat, looked around her desk and then proceeded to stare angrily at the back of Ariel's head. I tried waving discreetly to attract her attention. "Do you have something to say Ms Zorel?"

Out I went standing in the hallway with Light, who realizing I wanted to talk to her started shouting at Ariel to 'comb her hair' and that resulted in her standing outside with me.

"That was a dumb move coming from you." I told her. "Well, she did took my book. So I regret nothing." She said rather nonchalantly. She didn't know I took her book. I should tell her. "Yeah, she did, didn't she." I might just keep it going along. "Ariel likes picking on me doesn't she." I looked at her as she said it. Her features were calm and yet her tone suggested a growing sadness, like she was thinking of something. I knew it was about her friend who had just returned from Eden. I knew but I didn't think about it much, it was clearly her source of sorrow.

"Do I look that "pickable" to you?" she asked me, stirring me from my thoughts. "No, it's just that you never really smile around us anymore and Ariel is kinda the worst hit." She looked at me, confused as I said those words. "Right, she didn't tell you." Her look turned from confusion to threatening. "Relax will ya! She fancies you!" I shouted in the quietest voice I could muster. "What!"

She started blushing profusely, amazingly. Even more amazing was that the teacher didn't come out to investigate the rather loud "what" that should attract even the whole floor upstairs. Light, obviously, wasn't deterred by this rather strange non-occurrence. She was busy talking to herself, blushing with a scowl on her face. What a strange combination.

**Lightning's POV**

"Ariel's a nice girl, Ariel's a nice girl." I had to keep muttering to myself. "Listen, Light. I didn't mean it in a lovey-dovey way. I'm saying since middle school, she looks up to you as an idol of sorts." Kara's words bought my mind back to down to Cocoon, "An idol, of course." I breathe a sigh of relief. "Do you really plan to join Guardian Corps straight after completing high school?" Kara asked me, changing the subject. Honestly, I never planned to joined, something in me told that I had to join.

"Being a Guardian is dangerous and you know it. Monsters out there aren't merciful and there are a lot of them out there." Kara voiced her concern. Kara's sweet like that, caring about all of us. It's moments like this that shows why Kara was elected as class chairman. "I know but you understand my predicament well enough as well, don't you?" I wanted to make sure she understands me.

"Sure I do, I just don't understand why it has to be the most dangerous one." Kara kept at it. "You know I'm doing this for Serah." I ended it at that. "That's life, not school." I know.


	5. Chapter 5: Shield

**Owen's POV**

Finally, we touch down in the hangar and I could get off the damn bike. Probably payback from dissing her boyfriend-less status. Serves me right, gives me no right to make fun of a girl like this. Hell, I haven't really gotten a girlfriend, much less a date so it really is kinda hypocritical of me to judge. But to find out if that was the problem I had to ask.

"Did I went too far with the teasing?" I asked, assuming it was the safest way to start a conversation with a rather pissed off lady. "It went a little bit over from just being "teasing", Owen." She said with the most calming voice she could possibly muster. I could tell, I tend to do that too. "You should find Amodar. I'll…meet you…later, maybe. I'll cool my head a bit." With that, she left me alone, standing in the hangar. Might as well find Amodar.

As I headed through the offices, I ran into the petite brown-haired girl I saw talking to Kyrie this morning. "Hi! You're the girl I saw this morning with Kyrie, right?" I tried to be as friendly as I could be. "Uh? Uhh! Um?!" she started stuttering nonsensically and I assumed I had mistaken her for someone else.

"Um…okay, right. Sorry about that. Can you help point the way to…where Amodar is?" I asked, hoping maybe changing the subject would calm her down. She took three steps backwards and spun around all while avoiding my eye. "Impressive." I had to say it. ""You can follow me." She tilted her head a little as she said it. What could I have done by then?

She led me down several more offices before reaching a plain glass door. Behind it were Amodar and…Nabaat. "It's good to see you're still well." Nabaat said as I entered through the door with the girl. "Ahh…I see she managed find you. I didn't really bring you down here, so I had Sargent Cross here, find you instead!" Amodar said with a rather booming voice. Or perhaps it was just the echo.

Nabaat just stood there, eyeing me behind those glasses of hers. "Why are you here?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice levelled to hide whatever disdain I felt. "You didn't know? I got promoted." She said, coyly. Probably promoted during the weekend, that would make her head of Developments. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you." She continued, showing a tiny smirk growing across her face.

"She's head of Developments in Eden!" Amodar cut in. Clearly, Amodar was blissfully unaware of the relationship between us. It was either that or he chose to ignore and decided to not add oil to the flames. "Yes, I am. Anyway, as you know, your contract with Eden HomeGuard may have ended but that does not include the bond you still have with the development board." She explained all that like she had rehearsed it. "I understand the contract, Nabaat. Bartholomew reminded me just before I got on the train. Just show me what you've got planned out for me." I said rather forcefully. With that, she rolled in a cart with what appeared to be a gauntlet.

"This was made using an experimental alloy, which has been proven to be at least five times harder than a Scalebeasts shell and designed for used against Behemoths. More specifically, Eden's own specialized Behemoths…in case they turn rogue." She said as she gestured for my left-hand. She lifted the gauntlet off its rather prestigious cart and clamp it around my hand. "Ow!" It had it tighten automatically around my wrist and half of my forearm. "Can you move your entire arm?" Nabaat asked with a look of concern. I nodded. "Good, good. I guess you can say that it fits you like a glove." She said, while jutting down notes.

"Now, the gauntlet would be spreading its micro-fibres into your skin. If you start feeling itchy or in any way uncomfortable, please inform me." I stood there for 5 minutes at least without feeling discomfort of any sort before she continued, "I assume the silence shows that the gauntlet has not cause discomfort so we shall proceed. Moving to live fire-test immediately." She placed her notepad on the cart and proceeded to reach for something behind the cart. Amodar, who was silent and unassuming, and Sargent Cross, who sat guarding the doors, started to show signs of nervousness. As Nabaat came back into view, she pointed a pistol right at me. I gauged my options immediately like I was trained too. She was too far, so disarming or maiming was out and dodging was out as well, I couldn't tell whether she's using those ricochet-bullets or normal ones. Taking every single consideration, I had to take it. I came back to my senses to see Nabaat pull the trigger.

**Kyrie's POV**

From the offices to the cafeteria, I couldn't find Mabel. Despite being told by everyone where she was and from what I could tell, she seems really busy. Probably because tomorrow would be her first day as Guardian Leader, she would have to scout out people who were both willing and good enough to survive an encounter with local wildlife. This was an initiative by Amodar himself simply because idiots were volunteering for fights they weren't up for and getting their butts kick by a flan.

At that moment however, I was heading towards the Private Section Training Room where Amodar was at least confirmed to be. A loud unmistakable sound of a gunshot rung across the station at that moment, more precisely a high-calibre pistol shot. I sped up to the source, the training room.

I managed to see through the door, Mabel was blocking everything. I had to get her out of the way first so I could bust through the door. "May! Move aside!" Thankfully, she and did so. I shifted from my jog into a run, hoping to break through the glass with dramatic splendour.

**Owen's POV**

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling, feeling pain in my lower torso, I assumed the worse. Someone appeared to have entered the scene. Sounds like Kyrie, nice-smelling, fairly indecent and clearly D-cup Kyrie. "Owen! Owen! No, don't die! Don't die!" Kyrie's voice echoed around my head and so was…May was it? She was crying, for me? Tears for a man she had almost no relation? She wouldn't have made a decent Guardian with a heart like that. Where was Amodar? Probably comforting May, possibly the kindest leader I could have met. Nabaat. Oh, Nabaat. I'll kill her.

I raised my left hand, or tried too but it was too heavy. I looked down to see a shield around my wrist, possibly the gauntlets design. A kite-shaped shield, all black except for a small and silver intricately designed diamonds with words on it. Pulsian words.

-_Stand strong. Guard all. Raise my shield._-


	6. Chapter 6: Comfortable

Chapter 6: Comfortable

**2.28 pm**

**Bodhum Middle School, Serah's co-curriculum: Go-home club **

**Serah's POV**

"Ey, Serah! What'cha gonna do when you get back?"

"I'll just cook something up, maybe." I told Misty Arimura , my rather nosy friend. "That's just so boring! Boring!" she said with double the emphasis. She actually was bored, the volume of her voice was obvious enough. "Hey! How bout we go look at guys!?"

"Do you have to say that loudly? And aren't we a bit too young to flirt?" I steadily inquired her with a quizzical tone.

"Are you questioning puberty!? Of course we're old enough! Besides, your sis is working today, amirite?" she nudged me as she looked at me with confirmation. Honestly, I wanted to go back to see Owen. But if I even mention his name, Misty might not be able to keep quiet about it and the last thing I need is a problem.

"Let's at least eat out today. Even if you don't have enough, I'll top up for you, 'kay?" she said as we instinctively turned a corner into the shopping district that me and sis walk through every day.

"Oh oh! Did you see the two Guardian Corp people out front this morning!?" Misty suddenly blurted out. It kinda scares me at times how she could be so 'sudden'.

"Wait, two?" I asked, surprised. Misty looked slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Yeah…two, one guy and one girl. Didn't you see them?" She meant Kyrie, right. But then, who's the other?

"The guy looks new but he looked really and I mean 'really' good-looking." She continued as we headed into a restaurant famous for its specially prepared Nautirice. "But his eyes, his eyes were black. So deep, mysterious and yet they were so bright and shining… Aaahhh."

"Misty, stop right there. You lost me." She smiled back as she stop her rambling.

We found a seat near the window which provided a decent view of the rather homely yet brisk-looking shopping district, filled with other students heading back home. Mostly middle school students, unless they were high schoolers out and about before starting their afternoon curriculum. That would often mean that Light is at work for today. She was never around the house during the weekdays and finishing up all her homework during the weekend. But now, Owen is back. I won't be lonely at home.

"Earth to Serah! Yoo-hoo!?" Misty shook me awake from my apparent day-dream, which I tend to be doing at a more regular basis if the number of time the teacher had to shout to get my attention were to be believed.

"So what are you gonna have?" she asked me. I decided on the Chocobo set meal when some extremely hyper person/s appeared seated right next to me.

"Hey you two! Nice coincidence, huh?" Ariel voice appeared as she almost literally appeared before my eyes beside. Beside Misty however, was the calmer Kara. Knowing them, Light probably told them to look out for me, but where it was meant as thoughtful, it just made me really want Light to hang out with.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked them. Kara was about to answer before Ariel butted in, "Well, we were just sending off Light when we saw a familiar tinge of pink hair. So we decided that if we can't have Light for now, we'll have her sister to hang out with!" I knew that was a lie. But I couldn't help but be concerned about my pink hair. It hangs out like Light but it's definitely a darker shade than hers.

**Kara's POV**

Apparently, Serah lost herself as she started fiddling with the ends of her hair and I required an explanation. The only person I could ask was Ariel… "Wheee!" , maybe not. "Arimura, how was Serah during class?" she glanced at me with a relief look on her face, "I thought that I was the only one who noticed! She's been entering this far-out state so much recently! Sometimes even talking to herself!" Clearly, she was concerned.

"Serah? Hey, Serah?" Crap, nothing's reaching out to her. I turn to Ariel again and found her digging into her meal which she had apparently bought while I wasn't focusing on her. She was definitely the glutton of the group and yet, her body seems to toss the fats aside and just absorbs the nutrients. I sensibly gave up on her.

Thankfully, Serah broke out of her far-out state soon enough to get some food for herself. "So, before we left Light and came over here, she told us to be on the lookout for a guy with brown hair, black eyes and calls himself 'Grayson'. Why? Is he stalking you or something?" I asked here as she came back with her tray of Kensi Clams and Nautirice, a sea worthy combination.

"A guy named Grayson… nope. I don't think I know anyone by that name." Serah replied, eyeing me nervously from what I could tell. "Is he by anyway related to Mrs Grayson by any chance?" I asked, hoping that knowing her neighbours would be a weapon I could use. It kinda worked, she replaced her look of nervousness into horror. Something tells me I got it on the mark.


	7. Chapter 7: Deae Legatus Chronicles 1

**Chapter 7: Deae Legatus Chronicles Begins…**

**Owen's POV - **

"And here we are… you being practically a goddess and me telling you a story about how I got here." I looked up at where Claire was leaning and found her deep in thought. She had grown so much from that time I was teaching her, she carried an air I really couldn't explained… but I wouldn't say that the years hadn't been kind to her.

She pursed her lips as she turned to face me, "If all you said was true, how come I don't remember you?"

I signed before going on a rant, "The original duties of becoming a Guardian for the seeress involve removing yourself from the timeline and in return, unimaginable power. Any reason anybody would remember a Guardian was the person's history after they became a Guardian, not before… The past doesn't matter." I paused to look at Claire again. She looked as sour as ever.

"But only one Guardian exists for the seeress at any one time how would you continue living despite losing your purpose in life?" she inquisitively asked. "Well, I'm Etro's Guardian alongside you. Although I believed more in Order than Chaos, so I was actually the balance of the world once." I ended with a chuckle. But I could tell she was still unamused.

I gave another sign, "Look, I know your full name and your age, I'm wearing a Guardian Corps uniform you recognize and I remember I presented a gunblade to you the day you saved my life with that cheesy line "_Invoke my name – I am Spark_". Isn't that enough for you to believe me?" I knew from her look of surprise at that point on that she does believe me.

"I got removed from history once myself but under different circumstances." She looked upwards, it probably wasn't a pleasant experience to learn that you'd be forgotten.

Suddenly, I heard a crackle and Claire started talking into her ear piece. She went "yeah" a few times then turned to me after she was done. "There's a mass of abnormally from where you dropped out from. Apparently a blessing and a curse"

I knew what she meant, I dropped through that dimension rift while I was at my own world… I still don't know how that works, but apparently the world is spared until the rift or the monsters that now come from it disappear. Then again, they are still monsters and must be dealt with otherwise they'll start attacking civilians.

"I fought one that came out… it was tougher than I imagined." Claire suddenly said, I took a gander at why but decided to keep it to myself.

"Well, when you're up for it, I'll be at the rift," I dusted myself off as I prepared my descend, "I'll do my best at keeping them at bay." Then Claire did something I would have never imagined she'd do to me. She smiled and said thanks.

I smiled back but quickly turned it into a frown, "I'm sorry for training Caius."


End file.
